


I Need A Gangsta (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [82]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, p in v sex, they have sex in front of a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You work for the biggest mob boss in the city, Poe Dameron. You do his dirty work and he does dirty work on you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	I Need A Gangsta (Mob Boss AU)

Your heels clicked against the wooden floors of the house, the sound echoing off the walls. Every time you encountered someone, they just nodded their head at you, not questioning your appearance. They knew who you were.

You approached the double-doors at the end of the hall, two men standing there. You put your hands on your hips, “Is he busy?”

“He’s interrogating someone.”

You immediately broke out into a smile, “Let me in.” The men moved aside and opened the door and you strolled in.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT-Oh, hi sweetheart!” Poe, the big bad mob boss of the city, was currently sitting on top of his desk, gloves on hand, and pointing a gun at a man tied to a chair. 

You sauntered over to him, “What did I tell you about hurting people?”

Poe frowned, “He lost me a lot of money!”

“And did he say he’d get it back?”

He scoffed, “He’s been sayin’ that for weeks and nothing.”

You sighed and took the gun from his hand. The man in the chair seemed to relax, “Now, Boss, remember: the killing’s my job.” you then spun on your heel and shot the man right in the chest, killing him instantly.

Poe groaned and murmured into your ear, “I love it when you take charge like that.”

You spun to face him again and planted a heated kiss onto his lips. When you pulled away you smirked and said, “I know.”

His gloved hands rested on your hips and he nuzzled his face into your neck. His beard tickling you, “How’d it go today?”

“I have the mayor wrapped around my finger.”

Poe hummed, smiling into your neck, “Everything is going as planned.” he kissed your neck and stepped back to walk back to his chair. He plopped down onto it with a grunt.

You crawled onto the desk and over to Poe. You settled yourself down onto his lap, “I told you I could do it.”

Poe’s hands ran up and down your thighs, “I knew you could, I just didn’t want you to do it. I don’t like the idea of his hands all over what’s mine.”

“Oh, I’m yours, am I?”

“Hell fucking yeah, you are.” He pulled your closer to him, right on top of his hardening erection, “If a situation like this comes up again, we’re sending in Rey. I don’t want anyone else’s hands on you. Got it?”

You leaned forward, your nose grazing Poe’s, “Yes, Boss.”

Poe closed the minimal distance between you, pulling you to his lips. You two fervently kissed each other. Poe began working your clothes off in-between kisses, “Mine.” he pulled off your leather jacket and threw it on the ground. With no patience, he ripped your white t-shirt in half, “So fucking sexy.” 

You circled your hips down onto his crotch, making him moan into your skin as he kissed your lips and neck, “You gonna show me who’s boss, baby?”

“Fuck yes. On the desk, baby. Ass up.” he gave your ass a slap as you climbed off him. You ride yourself off your black jeans and underwear. You bent over to take off your black heels, but Poe stopped you, “Leave ‘em on.”

“Yes, Boss,” you said seductively.

“Over the desk you go, baby girl.” You turned around and bent over the desk, your desk resting against the cool mahogany wood. 

You felt Poe’s hand run up and down your ass. He kneaded the flesh and then a harsh slap landed on your skin. You hissed, feeling the pain and pleasure of the notion. 

“This ass is mine.” He slapped the flesh again, making you squirm under him, “Stay still,” he growled. 

Poe then knelt down, coming eye level to your now soaking core. He gave your slit a quick lick and hummed. You always tasted so good to him. So sweet like candy, he could eat you up all day. 

His thumb ran over your slit, causing your breath to hitch, “Poe, please,” you pleaded.

“Be patient, sweetheart. I just wanna taste you for a bit.” he delved into your slick, licking every single drop of you. Your hand went back and wove itself into his black curls. You gripped his hair tight and pushed him further into you, making sure he had nowhere else to go. 

“Your tongue feels so fucking good, Poe. Fuck!” Poe’s other end went around and started rubbing harsh circles onto your clit. You began to really squirm under Poe’s touch. 

Poe could tell that you were close, so he slapped your hand away from his hair and stood up, “Uh uh, baby. You’re gonna cum on my cock like a good little girl.”

He pulled his hard cock out from his slacks and spread the pre-cum over his tip. He hissed as he slowly inserted himself into you, “Fuuuuck!” He let his head hung back and closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the way your walls squeezed around him.

“Poooe,” you whined.

Poe smirked to himself. When you were out getting shit done for him, you were a force to be reckoned with. But behind closed doors, you were like any other sub: so willing to please and being oh so needy.

He slowly brought his hips back and snapped them forward, thrusting into you, to which you happily responded to with a loud moan. Poe continued these slow and sharp movements until you were begging him to go faster and harder. He did not disappoint.

He was full on pounding you now. His chest pressed against your back pinning you on the desk. Your nails clawing at the wooden edge of the surface. 

“You take my cock so well, baby. You always feel so good for me. You love making me feel good, huh?”

God. Poe was amaaazing at dirty talk, “Yes, fuck! Love it when you pound me with your cock, Boss!”

Poe hummed and kissed your bare shoulder, “So good for me. Always doing exactly what I say. Always giving me what I need.”

“All yours, Poe,” you groaned. 

Poe picked up your leg and held it up, giving him more access into you. He was hitting your sweet spot harder and deeper. His other arm snaked around you and started rubbing circles around your clit, “You’re gonna cum for me, sweetheart. I wanna feel it. Cum for me, Y/N. Lemme feel ya, princess.” He pulled your body up, you no longer bending over his desk. 

You were whining and panting, chasing after your orgasm that was approaching, “Fuck! Yes, Poe! Please make me cum! I’m so close!” with much determination, the stimulation to your clit quickened and became harsher, “Poe!” you cried out as your walls clenched around him, a big wave of pleasure coming over you.

Poe growled, “Shit! C’mon, baby. ‘M so close.” he dropped your leg and thrust into you with all he had, “Ooohhh fuck!” He cried out. With a couple more thrusts, he pulled out of you and forced you to bend over the desk again. Stroking his cock harsh and fast, he came over your lower back with hissed curses and grunts. After every last drop was on you, he collapsed onto his leather chair. He was spent. 

You just stayed there for a moment. You let the post-sex buzz fall over you. Your body was hot and sweaty and you were trying to catch your breath. 

You felt Poe grab some tissues and wipe off the remnants of your fuck session off your skin. He tossed the tissues into the trashcan and pulled you to sit on his lap. He kissed your forehead, “You’re so good to me,” he mumbled.

You smiled and let your fingers graze over his salt and pepper beard, “No, you’re the one that’s good to me.” 


End file.
